Capcom vs. SNK 3: Battle of the Ages
|designer = Yoshinori Ono Collaterale 1 |engine = Unreal Engine 4 |platforms = Playstation 4, PC |released = Playstation 4 PC |genre = Fighting |modes = Single-player, Multi-player }} Capcom vs SNK 3: Battle of the Ages is head-to-head fighting game produced by The John Studios and SNK with Capcom and plublished by Atlus, released in 2017 for Playstation 4 and PC. Story TBA Gameplay Much like Capcom vs. SNK 2 and its update, the gameplay combines elements from Street Fighter and The King of Fighters, with 3 Capcom Grooves that spell C (Street Fighter Alpha), A (Street Fighter Alpha 2), and P (Street Fighter II), while SNK has 3 Grooves that spell S (KOF 94/95), N (KOF 96), and K (Samurai Shodown). It has a three-strength, six-button system from the Street Fighter series. The player can select up to three characters in a team and give an amount or ratio (up to four) to each as desired. Playable Characters Capcom Side *Ryu - Street Fighter *Ken Masters - Street Fighter */Chun-Li/ - Street Fighter II *Guile - Street Fighter II */Sakura/ - Street Fighter Alpha 2 *Dan - Street Fighter Alpha */Dhalsim/ - Street Fighter II */Zangief/ - Street Fighter II */Laura/ - Street Fighter V */M. Bison/ - Street Fighter II */Morrigan/ - Darkstalkers */Felicia/ - Darkstalkers */Pyron/ - Darkstalkers *Batsu Ichimoji - Rival Schools *Hinata - Rival Schools */Guy/ - Final Fight */Cody/ - Final Fight *Rolento - Final Fight */Hugo/ - Final Fight *X - Mega Man X */Roll.EXE/ - Mega Man Battle Network */Zero/ - Mega Man Zero */Cut Man/ - Mega Man */Dr. Wily/ - Mega Man */June/ - Star Gladiator */Dante/ - Devil May Cry */Asura/ - Asura's Wrath */Leo/ - Red Earth */Tessa/ - Red Earth */Red Arremer/ - Ghosts n' Goblins *PTX-40A - Lost Planet (Giant) */Ingrid/ - Capcom Fighting Evolution (Sub-Boss) */Evil Ryu/ - Street Fighter Alpha 2 (Hidden Sub-Boss) */Akuma/ - Super Street Fighter II Turbo (Hidden Boss) *Blade - Red Earth (Boss) */Shin Akuma/ (Hidden Final Boss) *True Blade - Original (Final Boss) SNK Side *Kyo Kusanagi - The King of Fighters '94 *Iori Yagami - The King of Fighters '95 */Benimaru Nikaido/ - The King of Fighters '94 */Goro Daimon/ - The King of Fighters '94 *Chang and Choi - The King of Fighters '94 */Terry Bogard/ - Fatal Fury */Andy Bogard/ - Fatal Fury */Joe Higashi/ - Fatal Fury *Duck King - Fatal Fury */Mai Shiranui/ - Fatal Fury 2 */Kim/ - Fatal Fury 2 *Geese Howard - Fatal Fury *Ryo Sakazaki - Art of Fighting */Robert Garcia/ - Art of Fighting */Yuri Sakazaki/ - Art of Fighting */King/ - Art of Fighting */Mr. Big/ - Art of Fighting */K'/ - The King of Fighters '99 */Kula/ - The King of Fighters 2000 */Athena Asamiya/ - Psycho Soldier */Kaede/ - The Last Blade *Nakoruru - Samurai Shodown *Haohmaru - Samurai Shodown */Clark Still/ - Ikari Warriors */Ralf Jones/ - Ikari Warriors *Marco Rossi - Metal Slug */Mars People/ - Metal Slug 2 */Hanzo Hattori/ - World Heroes *Hayate - Salvage Reign */Cyber Woo/ - King of the Monsters 2 (Giant */Yuki/ - Neo Geo Battle Colliseum (Sub-Boss) *Wild Iori - The King of Fighters '97 (Hidden Sub-Boss) */Rugal Bernstein/ - The King of Fighters '94 (Boss) */Athena/ - Athena (Hidden Boss) */Nightmare Geese/ - Real Bout Fatal Fury (Hidden Final Boss) */Ultimate Rugal/ - Capcom vs. SNK 2 (Final Boss) Guests The director Collaterale1, mentions that they will be 4 guests from other companies. However, he also mentioned that there will be only 2 other guests in the PC version as a result of a Collaboration with Valve for alt. costumes based on Valve's respective IPs. *KOS-MOS - Xenosaga (From Bandai Namco) */Kurara Hananokoji/ - Power Instinct 2 (From Atlus) */Heavy/ - Team Fortress 2 (From Valve) (PC only) */Heihachi Mishima/ - Tekken (From Bandai Namco) */Shantae/ - Shantae (From WayForward) */Gordon Freeman/ - Half Life (From Valve) (PC only) Rival Matches *Ryu vs. Kyo Kusanagi *Ken vs. Iori Yagami *Chun-Li vs. Mai Shiranui * Stages *Antartica (From CvsSNK2) *Big Ben *Venice *Water Park *Tokyo *Pao Pao Cafe (From CvsSNK) *Cave (From Marvel vs. Capcom 2) *Tournament *Mega City *Makai *Central Highway *Beach *New York *Kyoto *Golden Tournament *Ruined City (Final Boss stage) *Training Stage *Neo Tokyo (DLC Stage) *Snoop Dogg (DLC Stage) Trivia *The title is based on the 2013 April Fools joke article by Shoryuken.com. Category:Video Games Category:Fighting Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PC Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Crossovers